


One More Night

by TrashAYfanfiction



Category: Banana Fish
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 22:34:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5719540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashAYfanfiction/pseuds/TrashAYfanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ash has surrendered to Blanca and has one more night before he turns himself in. It couldn’t hurt to do this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Night

One More Night- Bananafish  
Ash has surrendered to Blanca and has one more night before he turns himself in. It couldn’t hurt to do this.  
………………………………………………………….  
He’d tried to drive Eiji away again and again. He’d been an ass, an uninhibited murderer, each time the boy came back. They fought, they made up. Each time he kept trying to protect Ash. And after each time, their relationship grew stronger. He had never known anyone to care for him like this.  
He wouldn’t let Eiji be killed by Blanca. Eiji’s life was worth more than his own. He’d do what they asked.

Eiji was in bed when he came home, gunshot wound not quite healed but doing better.

Hearing Ash enter the room, he stirred.  
“Where have you been?’  
“Out,” Betraying everyone to protect you….  
He sat on the edge of the bed, feeling Eiji’s forehead.   
“I think your fever’s gone down,”  
He presses his lips to the boys forehead, lingering, feeling the warmth and smell of another living being, brushing his fingers through the soft black hair.   
Eiji returned the gesture, pressing their faces together, smiling into his eyes.

He’d get back to him somehow. He couldn’t live without this.


End file.
